Prom on the Fire Escape
by SupButterCup
Summary: Another Seddie prom story. Multi chapter.
1. Dates and dissapointments

**This just came to my mind when I was googleing prom dresses. This might be a 3 shot.**

Sam's POV

"Sam guess what the most important event of a jr. high schoolers life if?" Carly asked me holding a poster. I couldn't see what it said though because she held it away from me.

"I don't know. Umm… The only kid who still acts like a fifth grader and brings in cupcakes for their birthday!" I answered excitedly. She looked at me the a confused look.

"What? No. PROM! Well Jr. prom. But still PROM!" She answered me showing me the poster for the prom next week.

"OMG!" I started. "I don't go to proms." I finished in a bored tone.

"Come on Sam, Jeff already asked me and it would be no fun without you." She pleaded.

"If I do go it would be no fun, I would just complain on how much not fun I would not be having." I answered.

"Well Freddie's going."

"That makes me want to go why…" I asked because I don't see on how hanging with the dork wouldn't be fun.

"Well he asked Abby…"

"Abby? That popular slut?" I asked. Abby is a big boobed cheerleader.

"Yes. And she said yes and they are like going together." She said.

"Well no guy has not and will never asked me. Remember last year, Gibby didn't even want to go with me." It's true and then I walked in on Freddie and Carly dancing. Choke.

"Come on Sam. Guys love you." I don't even know why she wants me to go. I won't be any fun. "Well..." She scanned the room. "What if you go with Cody?" Cody was a dirty blonde with abs and was on the hockey team. And he was hot.

"Only if he says yes." I said and just as I started to walk over to Cody he friends left. Last year I beat them up and Cody was new. "Hey, um Cody."

"Hey Sam." He said flashing me a smile. "So prom and stuff, it's just so corny. Ya know."

"Yeah. Carly is making me go, but I don't have a date and I don't think anyone will ask me." I said. Looking down, but then back up.

"Well do you want to go with me? Just to see the cheesyness of it all." He tried to act casual, so cute.

"Sure, you can pick me up at like, 6:30 so we can do a smoothie run before it starts." I said and then walked away.

"So you and Cody are going together?" Carly asked nudging me.

"Yeah, just to see the corniness of it all." I smiled at her.

**Well that's it so far. Review please!!!!!!**


	2. The prom

Hello! Well I am back. So here I go, writing away. Right about now. Or now. Ok then…

THE DAY BEFORE PROM

No one's POV

Sam had bought her dress. It was turquoise and blue, it was a long halter top. (Link to picture of her dress it on my profile.) she walked into school and saw her new boyfriend Cody.

"Hey." She said to Cody. Who was talking to another girl.

"Hey, um I gotta um, go. Bye." He said awkwardly. He didn't realize the commitment he made to Sam when he asked her to prom. About two days after he asked her he realized it was a mistake, so he had been trying to ask other girls out. They all turned him down because they didn't want to find out what Sam would do them if they said yes to Cody.

Carly walked into school hand in hand with Jeff. (Was that his name? Well it is now.)

"Are you ok?" Carly asked releasing her boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I don't think Cody is." Sam said looking somewhat upset but quickly wiped the look off of her face.

Freddie then walked in to school, who happened to be in the same situation as Sam, but Abby actually got boys to ya know.

"Sup Fredhead." Sam said knocking on his head.

"Puckett." He said smoothing down his hair that Sam messed up.

"Prom is tomorrow and I have the most perfect dress!" Carly said perkicly.

"Yeah I am so excited." Sam and Freddie said sarcastically at the same time.

"Come on guys, you both have dates, not the best ones but they are still dates."  
"Whatever! I don't even think Cody wants to go with me! He probably lost a bet or something! But I am still going, because I don't feel like hearing "You have to go to prom, You have to go to Prom!"

Freddie's POV

Sam was so angry. I felt her pain, Abby is practically ignoring me, but I still have to go to Prom, the same reasons as Sam.

"What is up with her?" Carly asked cluelessly, "Maybe she is just nervous I think she really likes Cody." She said winking at me.

"I guess so." I said somewhat sarcastically. Then Cody walked by but didn't see us because he was texting someone. Definitely not Sam because she left her phone at Carly's and Carly gave it to me to give it to her in Algebra.

AT THE PROM

Sam's POV

"Hey Sam, where's Cody?" Carly asked me as I walked into the room without HIM.

"He ditched me for Abby, Freddie's date. Bye the way where is the dork?" I asked her scanning the room.

"I don't know, I think that he is at home." She said grabbing Jeff as a slow song started, I walked out the door and headed for the Benson's.

ON THE FIRE ESCAPE

Sam's POV

I slowly walked onto the fire escape trying not to make any noise for dramatic effect. My heel got stuck in the crack in the ground. I tripped and started to fall, but then Freddie caught me just before I hit the ground.

"So much for a dramatic entrance." I said as he helped me onto my feet.

"Sam- wow, wow you look um, uh, er, well, really good. I thought you were going with Cody." He said looking at me in my dress. I hadn't realized that he was still holding onto my arms until he quickly pulled them away.

"Thanks, you're not looking that bad either Fredward." I said. "I was going with _him_ until he dumped me for your Abby, which I am guessing is why you are here." I said taking a seat, just inches away from where we first kissed.

"Yeah, I just desisted to not go this year." He said sitting down next to me. "People think that being a junior is so much better than being a freshmen or sophomore, there is just so much more drama. There is more dating, and homework, looking for collages. I never thought that I would want to go to go back to the freshman year." He said.

"Freshman year was good, you could get away with more, classes were easier, not that I would know but they didn't care as much that I didn't do my work. And in freshman year iCarly made it big, and I had my first ki- never mind." I can't believe I almost told him that our kiss was a good time.

"Sam? Did you think that the thing that we swore that we would never speak of again, was a good time?" He said slightly moving closer to where I was sitting. I shrugged looking away from him. "Sam?"

"If you must kno-" he pulled me into a deep kiss. "Moh mow." I said with our lips pressed together.

"Sam, did you think the kiss was a good time?" he said as he pulled away.

"No." I said simpley. He looked down. "Not compared to that kiss." I said.

"So, while we are dressed this way, let's go to prom." He said standing up offering his hand.

"Sure" I said taking that hand and pulled him in for another lip lock.

AT THE PROM… AGAIN

"Hey you found Freddie." Carly said to me pointing to Freddie. "And did you drag him here?" She said pointing to our hands.

"Um, sure whatever." I said and another slow song played. Freddie and I started dancing. I put my head on his shoulder and we continued to dance.

Worst Ending ever I know! But I couldn't think of anything better so deal with it!

Peace out suka's


End file.
